<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sweetest Euphoria by KitsuneRyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778495">The sweetest Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneRyuu/pseuds/KitsuneRyuu'>KitsuneRyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneRyuu/pseuds/KitsuneRyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera had a nightmare of her sister.<br/>The regret of what she did still haunts her, even at the manor.<br/>Luckily, her sweet boyfriend knows when his lover is struggling and decides that she never deserves to go through anything mauling her on her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph &amp; Vera Nair, Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer/Vera Nair | Perfumer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sweetest Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the door? Ah, he knew, didn't he?<br/>
Just as guessed, a second later a tall, white haired man stands in her room.</p><p>Closing the door silently after him, he went towards the her bed with steady steps. Towards her.</p><p>„If people seeing someone else in your actions and face hurts you, I'd say you should stop pretending my princess“, he whispered whilst kneeling in front of Veras bed to look up to her.</p><p>„Don't force yourself Chloe. I won't leave you, no matter what choice you make.“</p><p>Now she couldn't hold it back anymore? How would she even? The waterfall started again. All the feelings threatening to suffocate her......they were so much closer in the evenings.</p><p>Finally meeting the eyes of Joseph, she made one last effort to keep a facade. „You didn't even ask why I was crying Darling“</p><p>Vera almost wanted to take her words back the moment she said them. If not because he was right, then because of the sudden hurt flashing through his eyes. He knew she was pretending, and it hurt him just as much as her.</p><p>„Vera“, Joseph said her name just as sweet as ever but it felt like he was spitting Venom her way. He called her *Vera*, not Chloe. „Why are you crying my beautiful Euphoria?“.</p><p>She couldn't help it okay?<br/>
She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as his words finally got registered by her.</p><p>His Euphoria</p><p>If before her desire to hug him was great, now it was overwhelming. Pulling him close, Vera couldn't hold anything back and cried more into his shoulder.</p><p>How did he always know what to do with her?</p><p>His hand caressed her back as he was just waiting in silence with her.</p><p>„No matter what you do, I'll always be with you“, Joseph repeated, ever so quietly. „We can do this. As long as it's a *we*, we'll be able to get through anything and every decision.“</p><p>Finally looking up again, Vera starred into his ice blue eyes. Oh how she loved those freezing waters.</p><p>„It's Vera. You're right. I can't be her.... No matter what I do, I'll never be her..... But can I ever be me again either?.... They couldn't possibly accept me!....“</p><p>Vera continued her explanation through her shaky voice which choose to break a few times and through her own weeping.</p><p>„My deeds are unforgivable and they lived with 'Vera' for so long.... How could they ever like 'Chloe'?“</p><p>There it was again, Josephs hand slowly brushed over her cheek before he kissed and wiped her tears away.</p><p>„You're you, no matter if you are Vera, Chloe or simply the love of my life. I'll always see you for you. They never even knew your sister, and yet they still love you. It will be fine my dearest“, he continued to comfort her whilst letting his fingers brush through her hair.</p><p>How could he always make her so safe and secure? Even in the dead of the night, even if she didn't tell him she had a nightmare, he was with her, he somehow knew and he helped her.</p><p>.... How did she deserve this....?</p><p>„I truly love you Joseph. Your eyes, your mannerisms, your way of thinking, the things we've been trhough and simply everything else about you amazes me. Will you believe me that those feelings were always truly only mine?“, Vera whispered with the slightest smile on her lips.</p><p>„I'll always believe you. After all, I love you too, dearly“, Joseph responded before laying Vera back down to her bed.</p><p>„You can tell them whenever you're ready, but for now you should rest Chloe“, he whispered.</p><p>Of course, Vera followed his lead and went back down. Rolling over to her side, Veras gaze stayed fixed on her lover.<br/>
She knows that hunters visiting the survivor side of the manor was frowned upon, and wise versa.<br/>
She knew that they'd be found out if she'd ask him to stay.<br/>
She always has known, but she still wanted this.</p><p>If tomorrow was the day of truth for her identity, she might as well stay true to her love too.</p><p>„Could you stay here?“<br/>
Just because she was alright with it didn't mean Joseph had to.<br/>
The slightest bit of doubt coursed through Vera before she recognized the small smile on her lovers face.</p><p>„I see, all or nothing then?“</p><p>Vera hushed a bit further back in the bed to give Joseph enough space to slip into.</p><p>As soon as he was laying besides her, Joseph reached for her hand.</p><p>Veras heart was still fluttering from him so close to her as he pulled her closer into a loving embrace.</p><p>„Good night my dearest Euphoria“</p><p>„Sweet dreams Joseph“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm excited. This ship isn't very popular so I don't expect many people to see this, but I still love the ship very much. They fit well in my opinion and.... Their sibling stuff works too, In my opinion at least. Comments, suggestions and criticism is greatly appreciated and have a good day~</p><p>I'm not native English so I apologize for any mistakes in Grammar, Vocabulary or understanding.</p><p>I have some other works and I plan to continue writing for the fandoms Danganronpa and Identity V.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>